Dimsville
by ficklepickle7
Summary: Perry gets sent to Dimmsdale by Dr. Doofensmirtz and he meets Timmy and his fairies. Meanwhile, Dr D. finally takes over the Tri-state Area. Will Perry and Timmy be able to stop him? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**** Hi everyone! This is my first Fanfiction, so please let me know how I do. And please review, but no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, Disney does.**

**_Perry's POV_**

_Beep beep beep beep…_

I groaned. I didn't know that being a secret agent would mean I would have to get up so early.

_Beep beep beep beep…_

I sleepily opened one eye to look at the clock. It was 5:00 sharp. My watch was blinking and still beeping. After groaning again, I got to my sore feet. Yesterday's mission wore me out, so my whole body screamed with an aching pain. I jumped off of Ferb's bed and limped across the room to a secret entrance. Luckily Phineas and Ferb were sound asleep, so it didn't bother them when I stood up on my hind legs and put on my fedora. After glancing back at them one last time, I rushed to my lair.

"Good morning Agent P." Major Monogram told me. "Sorry for such an early mission. Doofensmirtz was seen buying suspicious metal parts. We don't know what this could mean, so go and check it out. Good luck."

I saluted and ran to my hover car. I flew out and headed to Doof's building.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected visit. And by unexpected, I mean completely expected!" Doof exclaimed as he pressed a button on a remote. Suddenly, five metal arms grabbed me by the arms, legs and tail. I was stuck!

"I suppose you heard that I have been buying metal parts. And they weren't exactly cheap, either. Good thing I still get those alimony checks from Charlene!"

I rolled my eyes. But I didn't like where this was going.

"So I guess you would like to know what's under this tarp, eh? BEHOLD THE-SEND-PERRY-TO-ANOTHER-DIMENTIONATOR!" He said as he pulled the tarp off.

My eyes widened in fear. Usually Doof's inventions were stupid and useless. But this looked like it might work…

"And the good part is, no matter what it hits with you, it will send only you to another dimension! So now I don't have to worry about finding my way home again like last time!" Doof laughed evilly.

I struggled against the metal arms. They were really tight and it was near impossible for me to escape.

Doof pressed a button on the machine. It made a whirring noise and was heating up.

"Good bye, Perry the Platypus! Now it will be so much easier to take over the tri-state area!"

Right when Doof stopped talking, the –inator shot a green beam of light at me. I closed my eyes as I felt the green laser hit me. The pain was excruciating! Then I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Perry's POV_**

I groaned. I was on lying on some grass. My head was spinning. It sounded like I was outside. I felt a wet, hard something on my fur.

I opened my eyes. I saw a yellow animal sniffing me. I chattered menacingly, to warn it to back away when it spoke! In English!

"Um, hello. Are you alright?" The animal said. "I'm Sparky! Who are you? And why are you wearing a fedora? "

I hesitated, and decided to answer. "My name is Perry, and I'm a secret agent. Where am I?"

The yellow animal, Sparky said, "Whoa, that's awesome!"

I slowly got to my feet, standing on my hind legs. Then I saw the 'Dimmsdale Park' sign. I was in Dimmsdale? How did I get from Danville to Dimmsdale?

"Sparky, why am I in Dimmsdale? What happened? What am I going to do?" I said while fingering my collar. It's a stress reliever for me.

Finally Sparky exclaimed, "Hey I can take you to Timmy! He would know what to do! Follow me."

I reluctantly followed Sparky to a white house with a pink roof. There was quite a bit of commotion coming from upstairs.

Suddenly Sparky flew up through the window. I just stared.

"What're you waiting for? Come on up!" Sparky shouted down to me.

I took out my grappling hook and went up through the window, unsure of what was up there. I found myself in a bedroom. There was a pink shirted boy holding a fish bowl with three fish. But the fish had crowns and wands…

"Hey Timmy! Look what I found in the park!" Sparky told Timmy and his fish.

I tipped my hat and smiled a little. Timmy was amazed.

"Wow, you found me a beaver-duck? Cool! But why is it wearing a hat?" Timmy asked Sparky.

"I'm a platypus!" I said angrily to Sparky who translated.

"Apparently he's a platypus named Perry. And he's a secret agent so that's why he has a fedora."

"Whoa! Awesome! Hey Perry, do a trick!" Timmy said excitingly.

I rolled my eyes and did a cartwheel and then a flip in the air right over his head. He, his fish, and Sparky looked like they won the lottery.

"Wow! Do mo-" the boy fish said before the girl fish covered his mouth.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. The fish talked! Something weird was going on…

"Cosmo!" Timmy said to Cosmo.

Timmy then said to me, "Um, you saw nothing…"

I narrowed my eyes. There must be a reason that the fish had crowns and wands. But I had a hat, so touché…

Timmy noticed my suspicion. "Please don't tell anyone! It's my biggest secret! I'll tell you if you won't tell…"

I nodded. I obviously couldn't tell anyone.

"Ok then. These fish are my fairy godparents." Timmy whispered. The fish waved their wands and with a flash appeared behind Timmy. They nervously waved.

"This is Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof." Timmy said.

I slowly backed away. They looked friendly, but that wasn't always the case. Then I embarrassed myself by tripping over my tail. I was glad I had teal fur to hide my blush.

"No, it's ok. They won't hurt you." Timmy said reassuringly.

"I just want to get back to Danville." I told Sparky.

"He wants to get back to Danville." Sparky said.

"Danville? That is a long way away from here!" Timmy said.

I was about to answer to Sparky when Timmy said, "You know I could wish that you could talk, right?"

I just looked at him, suprised. Then he muttered to his fairies and they waved their wands at me. Then all I could see is light.

"Ugh," I muttered lying on the ground. "What happened?" But it didn't come out as chatter…

"Whoa! Your voice sounds awesome! You never told me you were from Australia!" Timmy exclaimed.

"Well I did just meet you guys thirty minutes ago…" I muttered.

"Anyway, you want to go to Danville, right?" Timmy said. "Well I can fix that! I wish we were in Danville!"

The fairies waved their wands. But then they drooped.

"Huh, apparently someone loves that you're gone." Wanda said

"Doofensmirtz! I should have known! I have to get back soon…" I told them.

Then my watch beeped. I pressed a button and looked at Major Monogram.

"Agent P., where are you! Doof is about to take over!" He said angerly.

"Well, sir, I got teleported to Dimmsdale and it might take a while to get back."

"Whoa! You can talk! You have an Australian accent!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, I know. I'll get back as soon as I-"I stopped talking and stared. There were robots everywhere! Major Monogram and Carl were taken away.

"It's the second Dimension all over again!" I heard Major say.

I shut my watch off. I looked up at Timmy. He looked worried.

"What am I going to do?" I exclaimed sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! This is my first Fan fiction and I forgot to include an author's note earlier. Anyway, I dreamt this story one night and I decided to write and post it! Hope you like it and please review and let me know how I did!**

**_Timmy's POV_**

I watched Perry pace my room, fingering his collar. He was really creeping me out. After his boss was captured by robots, as shown on his watch, I started to gather courage to talk to him.

"Look," I started to speak to him. "I've decided to help you get to Danville and help you battle those evil robots." He looked up at me and smiled a little.

"Really? After you just met me?" He asked me. By the way, I wished he could talk so communicating would be a little easier. His voice had an Australian accent, and sounded 'cool and collected'. Just like a Superhero should sound. (One from Australia!)

"Yep. But there's one problem. How will we get there fast without magic?" I asked.

Perry frowned, "Maybe a teleport machine?" He suggested.

"That's a great idea! Wanda, I wish we had a teleport machine!" I said, smiling. We were about to have a robot-fighting adventure!

With the wave of three wands, there was a funny looking machine in front of us. I went up and typed 'Danville' with a tablet-sized keyboard on the machine. Then I pressed a big red button.

The machine started whirring. In a flash, there was a portal to what used to be Danville. But now it had an ominous grey sky and was filled with grey metal robots at least two times bigger than the average human. They had friendly robot heads and lasers for hands.

"Whoa!" Perry shouted over the noise. "It looks way different!"

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically.

Then a large group of robots came over to us.

"SHOW US YOUR PAPERS OR BE DESTROYED!" the robots all said in union, while their heads changed to look scarier.

"Deja vuish" Perry muttered. Then he leaped onto a robot and kicked off its head, disabling it. Soon Wanda, Cosmo, Sparky and I were doing the same while Poof was hitting a robot with his wand.

"There's too many!" Perry shouted as he was flipping from robot to robot. His agility was amazing! I've got to say, that was one freaking awesome platypus.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish they were all gone!" I shouted. Then with the wave of some wands, the remaining robots disappeared.

"You could have done that the entire time?" Perry asked angerly.

"Well, maybe..." I said slowly. "I didn't think of that." I said innocently.

Perry just grumbled under his breath. He was sweating liquid that looked suspiciously like milk. I tried not to be grossed out.

Then his eyes widened. "Phineas and Ferb!" He almost whispered. Then he started running down the road towards some trash cans, avoiding the robots.

"Come on!" He shouted. I followed him with my fairies right behind me. Phineas and Ferb? Who were they?

Finally I stopped him "Who are Phineas and Ferb?" I asked him.

"My owners. I just hope they are alright. If they are not captured, they can help us for sure."

"You have owners?" I asked in confusion.

"Okay, long story short, my cover is acting as a pet platypus. Phineas and Ferb's family are my 'owners'. If they find out that I'm a secret agent, I will be relocated. But since a very similar thing happened some time ago, Major Monogram wiped their minds so I could stay with them. So I'm thinking he could just do that again. They are great builders, and so they can build something to help us." Perrytold me.

"Um, can you repeat that again because I wasn't listening?" I said.

Perry groaned and put his paw on his forehead.

"Is he always like this?" Perry asked Wanda.

"You get used to it…" she groaned.

"Alright! Is everyone ready to save the Tri-state Area? And to a lesser extent the world?" Perry shouted.

"YEAH!" we shouted in union.

"To Phineas and Ferb!" Perry said while getting out a jetpack and flying up into the air. I wished up one too and followed him along with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Timmy's POV_**

Soon enough, we made it to a yellow house. Luckily the robots hadn't made it into the suburbs yet. But I did a double take along with my fairies when I saw a giant structure in the backyard. Perry wasn't fazed, so it must have happened often.

"Ah, here we are! Here goes nothing…" Perry said nervously. We then walked through a gate into the backyard. There were five kids tinkering with the machine. The one named Phineas had a very odd shaped, triangular head and another named Ferb had a weird, F shaped head. The other kids looked normal. Again, weird.

"Um, hi." I said nervously. The kids looked over at us.

"Hi! And who are you?" Phineas asked. "And why are you with our platypus? Why is he wearing a hat?"

"…That's a little hard to explain, so Perry will tell you." I said, earning a worried glance from Perry. Everyone looked at the platypus.

"Before you freak out, I'm a secret agent and I leave every day to fight evil." Perry quickly said.

Ferb just blinked in confusion, but Phineas started yelling, "Perry? You can talk? And you've kept this secret agent thing from us this entire time? Why don't you trust us? Did it ever occur to you that we could have helped you?" Perry gave me a desperate glance while Phineas kept shouting at him.

"I thought friends were honest with each other! We could have made a great team, you, me and Ferb! And all this time, we said, 'He's a platypus. He doesn't do much.' Well apparently you do, you're a secret agent! I can't believe you kept this from us! I… I HATE YOU!" Phineas yelled at Perry. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Perry looked like he was about to cry. As a tear rolled down his face, he turned around and ran out of the backyard as fast as he could. I couldn't blame him.

"Wait! No… I didn't mean…Perry, come back! Perry... What… What have I done?" Phineas said sadly.

"Phineas, Perry had a very good reason to keep this from you." I said, anger filling my voice. "He would have been sent away! I can't believe that you blamed Perry before you knew why he kept this secret from you!"

"Perry is a very nice guy, er, platypus." I said quietly to the kids. "You don't know how much it hurt him to be yelled at!"

Phineas looked really sad, along with the other kids. Accept Ferb. He showed no emotion. I angerly sighed. "Perry wanted to ask if you would help us save the Tri-state Area from robots and some evil guy. He trusted that you could help him!" I said sadly. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to go find him."

I stomped off, through the gate with Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Sparky. But I didn't know where Perry could be. Luckily, Phineas and Ferb's mother wasn't home, so I went into the unlocked door.

I quickly looked around, with my fairies right behind me. He wasn't on that level, so I decided to try upstairs. I know what you're thinking. But Timmy, you're wandering around a stranger's house without permission. Well, this was important.

I checked in every open room, but no Perry. Apparently they have an older sister, who was yelling 'MOM!' into her cell phone. I quickly ran away so she wouldn't know I was eavesdropping.

Finally, I went down to the basement. It was pretty dark, but I decided not to turn on the lights. I saw a familiar platypus in an old pet bed in the corner, luckily facing away from me. I silently motioned to the fairies to let me be alone with him. They flew upstairs. Then I heard Perry quietly sobbing. (But it didn't sound like a human crying, more like chattering mixed with coughing.) Poor little guy, er, platypus. Phineas must have really hurt his feelings.

"Um, Perry? Are you okay?" I said sympathetically. He jumped at least a foot in the air.

"Ah, seriously? Can't a guy be alone for five minutes?" He yelped angrily, wiping tears, hoping I didn't see him crying. I looked at him sadly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to yell..." He said almost immediately after.

"Look, I'm really sorry about what Phineas said. I'm sure he didn't mean it…" I trailed off.

"It's almost exactly what he said in the second dimension! Minus the… hate part…" he said, tears coming to his eyes.

It was all so sad. I didn't think Perry had never cried before. We sat there uncomfortably, him crying and me petting him.

"You know…" Perry started, "I've never felt this 'hate' thing before. It feels awful!"

"Phineas doesn't hate you! He was just mad and it accidentally came out. I'm sure of it!" I told him reassuringly.

"…Really?" Perry asked me.

"I'm positive." I replied.

"I want to tell you something…" Perry said with a smile. "That petting feels SOO GOOD!" He purred and rolled over onto his back. I laughed and rubbed his stomach. "I'm sure Sparky would be jealous!" I said jokingly.

Wanda flew down and smiled at us. "Aww! That is so sweet!" She said, looking at us. "But we still have to save the world, so do you guys want to see Phineas and Ferb again?"

Perry stiffened when he heard their names. "Okay, I guess." He said nervously. Then we all went back outside, Perry slightly hiding behind me. Phineas, Ferb and their friends were working on baseball launchers. Phineas looked up nervously when we came out.

"Hey, Perry… Um… Look… I'm really sorry… I didn't mean to say…" Phineas said, but Perry cut him off.

"Apology accepted." He said with a smile. "But you do know that I already have all your creations in my lair, right?"

Phineas smiled. "After we save the world, I'm going to have a serious talk with you, mister!"

"Yes, master!" Perry said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"By the way, my name is Timmy." I said. "And since I think I can trust you, these are my fairy godparents." Everyone looked surprised.

"Wow, really? Awesome!" Phineas said.

"Well, let's get to my lair and fight some robots!" Perry said to everyone.

"YEAH!" Everyone said in union.

Soon we were all in Perry's lair watching the lasers re-make all of Phineas and Ferb's creations. Then everyone but me picked one to use, because I had magic. We were about to kick some robot chassis!


	5. Chapter 5

**_Perry's POV_**

Soon enough, robots came and found us. But we took them down without a problem. Timmy was the most effective, because he had the coolest weapons, which were really his fairies.

Then Phineas, Ferb and I went to stop Dr. D while the others stayed to fight off the rest of the robots. Luckily I had two extra jetpacks! Everything looked very similar to the second dimension. The robots were the same, the color of the sky, and even the inventions we were using! Talk about Deja vu!

When we got to Doofensmirtz Evil Inc., Doof was at a computer. There was a satellite in the same exact place as last time!

Since I didn't want to alert Doof, I pointed to the satellite. Phineas nodded and tip-toed with Ferb over to it. Just then, Doof turned around. What bad timing!

"Ah, Perry the platypus! We meet again! But this time, the ball is on the other foot, or however that goes." Dr. D ranted on while pressing a button. Then a cage fell over my boys and I.

I looked back at Phineas and Ferb. Then we all looked back at Doof.

"So I guess you're wondering how I took over the Tri-state Area, eh? Well, behold! The Evil-Inator! Ah ha ha!" Heinz laughed evilly. "But this time, I zapped myself! I'm an evil genius!"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right…" I muttered

"Perry the platypus? Did you just talk? All this time, you could talk, but you never bothered to tell me? I am hurt, Perry the platypus! Hurt!" Heinz said sadly.

I sighed. "Well, let's get this over with." I said. Then I unlocked the cage and kicked Doof in the face, knocking him against a wall. He stood up, now with a bruised cheek, looking annoyed.

"Perry the platypus, what has gotten into you?" He said madly. Then he charged at me again. I signaled to Phineas and Ferb to go out and destroy the satellite. Then I got ready to fight Dr. D.

"GUARDS!" Heinz yelled. Then a large group of robots came through the door and grabbed me by all my limbs. I was trapped!

Phineas and Ferb weren't having better luck. Right before they could smash the satellite, robots overwhelmed them. Our plan didn't go as well as we hoped…

"Now, doom for all of you!" Doof yelled.

"NO!" I shouted. I gave Heinz a brain freeze with my watch and sent out a distress signal to the agency. Reinforcements should be coming soon… Uh oh!

Major Monogram and Carl were captured by robots! I had no clue if the agents were safe! There may be no reinforcements after all!

I was busy worrying when all of the sudden, Timmy and Candace appeared with green, pink and purple tanks! In less than two minutes, all the robots were piles of metal, and Doof was tied up. We were saved!

"Timmy? How did you know that we needed help?" I asked him, amazed that he had helped us at just the right time.

"We finished fighting robots at your house when Phineas and Ferb's older sister and some animals with hats like yours helped us finish them off. Then I wished myself and Candace here to check on you guys." He said happily.

"Perry can talk?" Candace asked.

"Yes" I replied with a smile, "Yes I can."

"Do you think there are any more robots?" Timmy asked me.

"We should probably still smash the satellite…" I nervously said. "There may be robots near the building."

Just then, robots smashed the door down and flew into the room.

"Smash it! Smash the satellite!" I yelled to Phineas. He broke it with his baseball launcher. Then all the robots dropped to the ground, as if they had never moved. We heard some crashing from the bottom of the building, too, so we knew it worked.

"No! My babies! NOOO!" Doofensmirtz cried. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on Heinz! You're acting like a five year old!" I told him. It was embarrassing to have him as a nemesis sometimes.

"Hey, Timmy! We just want to thank you for all your help. And your magical friends, too!" Phineas said happily to Timmy.

"You're welcome! But I should be getting back to Dimmsdale. I mean, not that anyone would be missing me…" He said sadly, lost in thought.

"Perry! It will be so much fun, now that we know you're a secret agent!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Yep, the next 15 minutes will be a real hoot! But then Agent P will be sent away forever." Major Monogram walked up and told everyone.

"WHAT? Oh yeah, Timmy mentioned that…" Phineas said.

"Please sir, could I stay? I mean, we just saved the Tri-state Area! And this is how you reward us?" I said with a somewhat angry tone.

Major Monogram jumped. "You can talk? And you have an Australian accent? Wow, captured by evil robots for an hour and you miss so much…"

"Sir, Please?" Carl said with tears in his eyes. "We can't just split up Agent P's family after all they have done for us! Maybe the ammesia-inator again?"

"Well, that is a possibility…" Major thought for a moment. "But they deserve to know. I mean this is the second time this has happened. So no one will lose their memory and Agent P can stay."

"YAY!" Everyone there exclaimed except Major Monogram.

"This is the best day EVER!" Phineas exclaimed. "Does anyone feel like singing? Ferb and I have the perfect song picked out!"

"Is it 'Kick It up a Notch'?" I asked, knowing I would be right.

"Wow, yeah. How did you know?" Phineas replied.

"I have something interesting to show you when we get home!" I smiled and thought of the pictures I took in the Second Dimension.

So everyone joined the song, including Timmy and his fairies. (You can look up the original song on uTube if you want.)

After the song, everyone went to Phineas and Ferb's house for dinner. Then everyone played Skidley Whiffers, including Perry because Phineas and Ferb's parents were in a different room. Then Timmy had to go home.

"Well, all of this has been fun, but I do have a family back at my house that I should get back to." Timmy said, stifling a yawn.

"We will see each other again." Phineas said. "I'm sure of it."

"Bye! Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were at my house!" Timmy said and disappeared with Wanda, Cosmo, Poof and Sparky.

"Well, it is pretty late, so we'll see you guys tomorrow! Goodnight!" Phineas said to Isabella, Buford and Baljeet.

"After everyone had left, Phineas and ferb got ready for bed and climbed in.

"What a day!" Phineas said tiredly.

"I know right!" I told him with my eyes closed.

"Hey, about that talk, you're in big trouble, mister!" Phineas joked.

"Oh, and what are you going to do?" I said and rolled my eyes.

"Um, make you clean your own litter box!" Phineas smiled

I looked at him, mortified. There was no way I was doing that!

Phineas laughed at my expression. "Wait, you could have been doing that this whole time!" He said, mildly angry.

I just shrugged innocently. "By the way, I still want to show you boys something!" I said and got up to go get the photos. A couple minutes later, I came back and jumped back up onto Phineas' bed. "Here!" I said happily.

"Whoa, it's all coming back to me! The Second Dimension, Norm Bots, and that adventure we had to forget!" Phineas was amazed by the photos. "And when did you have time to take these?"

"Um, well… That's highly classified information!" I said meekly

"Phineas laughed and handed the photos to Ferb. "Well, goodnight Perry!" Then we all went to sleep, eagerly waiting for the next day to come.

**Well, that's the end of this Fanfiction! But I was thinking about doing a sequel in a while, maybe with Gravity Falls, so please review! Also, this is my first Fanfiction, so don't criticize too much! ;)**


End file.
